The Multiversal Threat
by Gateins
Summary: After their victory in the World of Light, Mater Hand restarts the Smash tournament. But now the smashers are faced with an even greater threat. One that involves their own worlds. And so, the smashers must band thogether once more to stop whatever is putting their homes in danger. The problem is that the people in their homes will not stay with their arms crossed this time...
1. Chapter 1

_ Hello everyone and welcome to my first story. This story contains various worlds from the games that appear in the Smash Bros series. As such, the story tries to follow the canon of each game as much as it can. Many events, characters and relationships have been changed to fit better in the story (like who are parents in FE Awakening), and many background characters were made with the same purpose (toads, soldiers, etc.)_

_ There's also a considerable amount of OC, but the smash characters are always the big protagonists. They just help the story move nicely._

_ Also, the events of Subspace Emissary and World of Light are canon and referenced during the story, with some minor alterations. The same comes for the events of most of the games in all the various series. But you don't need to play all of the games to understand this story. I tried to make it like that at least._

_ Finally, please leave a review and let me know what you think. It's very much appreciated._

_ I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Master Hand gazed proudly at the end of his island. There laid the floating stadium, the biggest and most prominent symbol of the entirety of his precious domain.

He was relieved that all of it managed to get trough without even the slightest of damage from the Galeem attack.

The god of light might had taken an entire control of him, ambushed his smashers, captured their essence, and attempted to "purge" the entire universe. But at least he hadn't attacked his island directly. _Unlike other certain god…_

He turned on to see the sun setting in the distance of his planet. He may had seen a similar view a million times, and yet the sight of this picture comforted him greatly. _To think __I __was so close to__ never __seeing__ this again…_

His thoughts got interrupted by the fireworks that followed the sunset. He looked at all the explosions in the air. Everybody was on the plaza celebrating the victory of the smashers against both Galeem and Dharkon.

A welcoming festival had awaited them at their return from their final battle against both gods, courtesy of all the people that were supposed to be their public in the tournaments.

It had been a week since then, in which most smashers made a brief visits to their homes in their respective universes. He had them all return as fast as possible. Even though all that had happened he had no intention of canceling this tournament. And so, this fireworks marked the reopening of the fifth era of the Smash Tournaments.

Even though he had sown himself strong and determined to continue the tournament to his smashers, he was actually very on the edge.

It had been so horrifying being under the control of yet _another _deity_, _that this time it didn't bother him as much that he was rescued by the warriors he was supposed to be superior. _Of course that had never __actually been__ the case…_

Master Hand contemplated going down there and joining the celebrations. He had been an important piece in bringing down the spirit armies after all. Then again, even after all they been through, the smashers still didn't trust him fully. Well most of them. Others just straight didn't like him. Or both.

He opted for staying in his quarters and rest. Maybe entertain himself with something. Searching for the possible additions to the smasher roster was as good of an idea as any.

He had promised himself to search for at least five this time… And his brother had _already_ proved himself to be of no help.

_Did he really expect me to add a plant to the tournament? I could bring him for __the __casual tourney__ since it's quite strong, but to an official tournament? It's just like that dog duo all over again…_

In an instant he summoned a hologram in his room. Extending his fingers to the holographic images, he contemplated how many different universes he had visited. Past, future, even different variations of a universe. He could see them all.

As the god of creation he could sense in all of the universes where the "cycle of creation" continued. It doesn't matter what was created, a living being, a tool, an idea. If it was created he could sense it.

Or rather he had been able to. He had lost that power long ago, along with many of his god strengths. But that didn't matter, as he still maintained an enormous quantity of power when he was in his realm, like any other planetary god.

He chose to start searching for the auras of strong warriors with no strong connections with any previous smashers. He began observing all of the multiple universes at his disposition.

Even though infinite, only a certain few reached to him with strong enough auras to be considered. It didn't surprise him. It always was like this. Right now he couldn't reach any of those universes anyway. They always came to him if he focused his power long enough.

It took him some time, but in the end all of the universes he could feel dissipated leaving behind only one. There he could feel the presence of many strong auras. But one of them was more potent than all the rest. He reached to the aura and tried to place it's owner. The body that hold it was nothing special. It was a young human, more fit and strong than the average. At least in his universe. But the interesting part was his "heart". His mind was one of a thief, and yet his heart was brimming with determination and a strong sense of justice. He could feel in him a hidden power. He wasn't sure yet what it was, but he knew that it was special.

Just like every other time he'd done this, he began to reconsider._Perhaps__ it was not worth it. Perhaps he will bring even more trouble. Perhaps __I'm__ over-__r__ushing things…_

He broke his concentration and oversaw all of the vast universes that appeared before him. In all of those, the eternal cycle of creation continued without anything stopping it. He could feel it.

However in the eternal life of that cycle. Many who would try to disturb it would also be created. Be it an ideal, a race, a sect._ A god_.

Something, somewhere, would rise to try and destroy it. _Destroy him._

That's why he created the Smash tournament. It was an event that joined the strongest warriors in the infinity of the universes. The fruits of the eternal cycle of creation, battling in a grand competition, a show of the strength that comes from it. _A monument to creation._

And that why he would do anything to preserve it. He searched in all the universes. In their past, in their future. Anything to preserve his creation. He looked over at the aura that had attracted him in the first place. _Yes… __This one __will__ do just fine…_

* * *

Fear, is no stranger to gods. Inside their power arsenal, fear ranked as one of the god's stronger weapons. Fear kept both enemies and allies at bay.

And yet, fear was a feeling that gods were not supposed to ever experience. It meant that a god, who were superior to all other beings, doubted the extent of the powers they possess.

And even so, he had felt fear before. The fear of being weakened. Of being defeated. Of being forgotten…

He had always managed to overcome his fears of course. Many had faced him before. And when facing them, he had felt fear. They were all but gone now. Nobody stood in the way of his goal. _Or that's how it should be…_

His enemy had stroke just at the utmost critical moment. The attack just happened to coincide with the defeat of another god: Dharkon.

They weren't exactly allies. But their goals were similar, and in fact, they benefited from each other ambitions. Besides, such strength couldn't just be ignored.

And yet with all of his power, Dharkon had somehow met his end. Seeing the odds, he was probably outsmarted by his killers… or killer.

And now he was standing in a similar situation. His power. They stole it. Somehow they knew how to extract it and contain it outside of him. _An __obviously__ desperate move. The __catastrophes__ that releasing all that raw power could bring __are __just __too high. _

But he had recovered. He had observed them while they were on the run, slowly learning who he was facing. And now finally he had them surrounded.

Even though had lost a great amount of power, and hadn't recovered entirely, his plan still continued.

Soon they will regret attempting to challenge him. This small setback couldn't stop him. He looked over the position his "friends" were running to.

It was finally time. _Now it your turn to feel fear._


	2. Chapter 2

A dim light emanates from the crystals that hang from the ceiling, barely managing to cover the room with it's weak glow. Slowly, the light that emanates from the crystals begins to rise, giving back the room it's original bright.

Suddenly a quake trembles the room to it's very core, pouncing against every wall of the structure. The light coming from the crystals faints as the room shakes, leaving again the room in a mantle of darkness.

A clear sound of steps resonates in the room along with the sound of the shaking crystals, as figure covered in a brown cloak bolted towards the center of the room.

There on top of an altar, slowly fading away, was placed a rock that was the only source of light in the room.

It looked as if it was fading away, as small pieces of it floated away from the body, into the insides of the pillar that was holding it..

"Is it finished?" A voice called down the corridor, startling the figure near the altar.

Quickly turning to meet the newcomer, the cloaked figures turns anxiously to see the face of a friend.

"Don't do that again _T_, you scared me to death!" Says the girl relieved.

"There's no time for that now" _T_ answered quickly "Is it going to finish soon?"

"It's almost finished, I came to check on it and-" Focusing down on his friend she sees his hand placed on his abdomen, soaked in blood.

_T_ notices her looking at his wound. "Don't worry about it. How much time does it have left?"

"A-about two to four minutes I'd say. B-but please tell me what happened." says the girl, reaching down to his friend wound.

"Listen _S_, we won't be able to hold him out for much longer. So _J_ decided that you are going be the last one to leave."

"Wait what!? You can't be serious _J_ would never do something like-"

Another quake shakes the room as the light leaves the room once more…

In the distance, an overwhelming aura approaches. _S_ can feel it...feel _him_. He is getting closer.

"But what about everyone else? I promised them that we would all get away!"

"I'm-I'm sorry _S_, but we cannot hold long enough to do that"

Tears start to form in the eyes of _S_. _No this can't be happening! I- I told them I would find a way to get out! _

After all they been trough to complete the mission, all the effort they had put into it, they still failed. And in the end, she knew it was all her fault.

She had let her guard down at the very end, and now they were all cornered and with no means to escape. The only thing they could do was carry on with the mission.

But she still had hold hope, and decided to activate the gateway. They manage to hide it from him long enough to send some of her friends through, but as his aura came closer _J_ and most of the team pressured her to send the _Rock _before sending anyone else.

She accepted, because she thought that that's what his master would have done. If she had contacted him then maybe…

"Look! I think it's finished" Informed T, breaking her line of thoughts.

Indeed the bright object that once was on the altar disappeared completely in a cloud of smoke.

"Yes, its done" Confirmed S, with a weak voice.

"Then it's your turn. Hurry up and get in" Even though he was badly wounded, his voice was as strong and rigid as ever.

She wanted to protest, tell him that she wasn't going anywhere if it meant leaving her friends behind, but the words didn't leave her mouth. She knew the stakes if she refused to leave. The mission would fail, and she couldn't throw her friends hard work and sacrifice after all they been through.

She composed herself, wiped the tears off her eyes and answered in a secure voice "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank god. _J_ told me that I maybe had to force you into agreeing" Said _T_ with a weak grin on his face.

She ignored him, trying to maintain her cool as she made way into the altar. The structure opened itself as _S_ reached it, revealing the cold interior that once hold her friends… and the _Rock_.

…_It's a fragment of his power, one he just acquired. It's so strong that not even he can hold it all at the beginning. And so, he has to focus on adjusting himself… It is simply put, raw power floating on the open, and as such it possess no form whatsoever. You will see it as a rock, because that's the form I have taught your minds with… _

That's how her master had described it, and it was also the reason they were trapped here to begin with. But her master told her that it was essential on defeating him, and perhaps the only way they could do it.

Still, that thing only caused they trouble since the moment they managed to obtain it. Probably, because it was a part of… _Him_.

"Are you sure I have to go?" Said _S_, standing before the gateway.

"It's the only way" Said _T_ avoiding looking her in the eyes.

…_It's the only way to defeat him. Without it you don't stand a chance…_

Entering the gateway, she stands on the middle of the structure, watching how it closes blocking her view of the outside.

"Alright. Close your eyes, I'm going to send you to them" Calls the voice of _T_ outside.

…_No! NO! Please hear me! You have to send the Rock to them! They are the only ones who can defeat him…_

The machine liberates a loud crackling sound, and the feeling of the earth spinning clouds her senses.

…_Your team cannot defeat him alone. You know this. And the warriors I talk about possess great amounts of power. That's why I was able to sense them in the first place!… _

She closes her eyes, not hearing anything anymore. Soon she will fall in a deep slumber, without her friends, without a plan, nor idea of what to do.

…_that's why you must send the Rock to…_

The only thing she knows for certain is that, when she wakes up, she _has_ to find…

…_The Smash Brothers._

* * *

"And the Winner is…"

"Link!"

A thunderous applause filled the stadium, the masses cheering his name. He did it! He won! He really thought for a moment that he was done for, but he had managed to obtain victory.

This new "Pokemon" warrior Incineroar had been no pushover, and gave him a really close fight. He takes challenges head-on and usually enjoys testing and proving his skill. But this time, he was more than glad that it was over.

He stood on the center of the stage. The weird floating battlefield with crystals in which he was standing faded away to reveal the vast public on the battle dome, all of them cheering for his victory. He raised his sword in a victorious manner, obtaining even more loud cheers from the exited public.

Loud mechanical sounds came out the circle of the stage on which he stood. The platform slowly sank down to the entrails of the fighting arena.

While being transported down Link reflected about his victory. Master Hand had told him that the people in his home would be able to watch him compete. He wondered what they all were thinking after seeing him battle.

No. Although Mipha was probably worried sick about him, they all most likely were thinking about how there actually were multiple versions of him… or another Zelda.

He himself had not gotten over it yet. That hand-god had told him that he would meet the strongest warriors across time and space. But this. This was too much.

And that meant ignoring the worst thing. There just happened to be a fighter who shared the name of his "eternal" enemy. Ganon. He apparently also was a male gerudo, like in the stories. _Great. Just __wonderful._

Still, he had no reason to fear. He had managed to defeat Calamity Ganon with the help of his fellow champions. And Zelda… _his Zelda_, had managed to destroy him. It had been a thought and gruesome battle. But in the end, they had triumphed.

The platform stopped in his "fighter room", slapping him back into reality. All of this was weird yes. But still, the most strange thing of all was the fact of how easily he coped with it.

This place, the stadium, the battlefield, his adversaries. He'd never been in this tournament before. Yet the way they talk to him, so cordially, so friendly, they all seem so… _familiar_.

Even though they are rivals that face in an arena, most of them treated each other in a weird cordial manner. Like they had been comrades for a long time.

And he had a chance to experience this "camaraderie" firsthand. The attack of that god Galeem… He hadn't expected to battle against god in the slightest.

Even so, they all stood strong in the face of that new threat. And even though they were defeated in multiple battles, in the end they had won.

Still, he simply couldn't manage to digest it all at once. All the friendly support from the start. The memories that didn't felt like his own in a way. The familiar aspect of almost everything. _And… __t__he princess Zelda._

That's why he had managed to get himself a meeting with Master Hand. He had chosen to isolate himself from the other fighters after defeating Galeem. He disliked doing it a lot, but he felt like he needed it. He couldn't let strange things like this to distract him from his objective of winning this tournament. _Not even if it means another me…_

He left his room. The next match was going to begin soon, so other fighters will probably try to reach out for him. He can't afford that now. It was a miracle that he had managed to obtain his meeting with the god. Master Hand seemed like he was always pretty tight on schedule.

* * *

_T_ stood back on his feet. He took his hand off his wound, that was now completely healed. A blue radiance emanating from his hand. That was his ability. His power.

Even after all they been through with them, he still couldn't understand his powers. He barely knew anything about them. He and all of his friends had it. They didn't knew what it was or how it was called. Not even how they managed to produce it. But the power allowed them to make use of certain tools and abilities the resided in them. Or at least, that's how _S_ had explained it to them.

He glanced back at his partner. Her body was still somewhat visible from his angle, emanating a weak light.

That meant that the gateway was working as planned. She will soon be sent to another place. One were hopefully she will find the means to carry on the struggle. He can't do anything more but hope that S succeeds on the mission. If she fails then-

A sudden strong, loud and fierce creak resonates through the walls, bouncing in the entire room. It's loud and irritating sound breaks _T_'s train of thoughts. _He's here. _

Loud steps announced his arrival. Their sound was accompanied by loud screams. He had been so focused on his healing that he had missed it. His friends outside were already battling him. But the steps sounded close.

_He __is approaching._ _T_ adopted his battle stance. If he could hold him for just for bit longer, the transportation will be complete.

Suddenly, all sound from outside vanishes, as so does the light. Any signal of there being a battle outside evaporate completely. The walls around him turn completely black. He's already making use of his tricks.

_He's weak so he intends to gain the upper hand somehow…_ Right now he must be waiting to see how he reacts. If so, he can't be allowed to show any weakness. He has no option but to face him.

A shadow creeps slowly up the stairs. Even though all his surroundings are (pitch) black the shadow was unmissable.

"I never thought that you would make it this far. Yet, here you are" The new figure speaks calmly. He pauses, waiting for a response. _T_ however, does not reply.

"Where is it?" He continues in a calm manner, as if trying to be friendly. "Where is the rock?"

"You won't get anything from me." He responds as loudly as he can. The walls around him appear to be closing. An obvious illusion.

"What a shame" He sighs. "Well then, you are worthless to me now." Any sign of calmness in his voice is all gone.

The walls close in as if to engulf him. _T_ however, does not flinch at all.

"I must say I'm surprised you made it this far." He continues. "That such a pitiful group as yours could stand against such odds is actually impressive."

Slowly making his way towards _T_, his figure exits the shadow on which it had been hiding, making itself visible to _T_. His tall figure was covered by a cloak that went down to the ground, covering his entire body.

"You had no lead. No allies. No memories…" Exclaimed with a grin of his face. "You didn't even had a name to cling on. Am I not right, _T_?"

_No name…_ He was right. They had nothing that could had helped them. They had been alone since the start. Yet they made it this far. And he will make sure that it was not all in vain.

"Resisting me to the end huh? Very well. Have it your way" He takes a hand of his cloak. His hand is covered in a blue aura of power, similar to his.

"You don't stand a chance against me. Surrender now" The aura in his hand jumps like a wild fire, powerful and threatening. He can feel it.

"You already know the answer"

"I expected as much" He closes his fist. "Before I deal with you, would you like to know your name?"

"What?" Even though he tried, his response broke his composure. "H-how do you know my name?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He responds letting out a small laugh. "I'm the one who took your memories from you."

_T_ looked at him. _Lies. All lies. S wouldn't lie to us never… _He abandoned the thought. It didn't matter now. All that mattered now is how well he battled against him.

And then without any warning, _T_ launched himself towards him. His arms were now fully surrounded in energy, forming a weapon in each hand. _Ha. I __actually__ managed to break him._

He dodged swiftly to his left, avoiding a fast slash from T, whose hand was now shaped like a sword. He opened his hand, erupting in energy inside of him. _This should be fun._ And so, he charged against him.

* * *

T's body dropped to the floor; dead. His body was pierced by a blue blade of energy. He took the blade out of T's body. The blade evaporated into energy that returned to him.

The fight had been more challenging than he expected. When they stole his power, the rest had been "damaged". It still hadn't fully recovered itself.

And so, significantly more weak, he still couldn't crush all of the thieves that still fought on the other side of the building. Besides, he had separated a portion of his power from himself in projecting himself here at the same time.

It was then when he noticed the artifact I the end of the room. It had been the main source of light at his arrival, but it had died off in the middle of his battle. _This thing. I've seen it before…_

It was a gateway. He could recognize one anywhere. He'd managed to destroy most of them in his area. But still, ones like this, placed at he edge of his reach, managed to stay hidden from him.

And the light that came trough here meant that something had been transported using this gateway. It could only be one thing. His power.

_If I had finished that stubborn fool quicker, then-_

He stopped and glanced to a sign carved in the wall. A perfect circle, split by a one horizontal line and a vertical line.

It all made sense now. _The Smash Brothers… _

How did they knew about them? It was not the first time facing this enemy. Long ago he had defeated them and erased anything that might be dangerous for him from their minds.

And not only had they recovered, which still worried him, but they knew what to do with his power. Their attacks hadn't been desperate. No. Someone big had planned this.

_Still i__f he thinks that they can defeat me, he's up for a big surprise. They may be strong, but I know how to break each one of them._

He repeated that to himself. Yet, fear and worry plagued him. _What if they find my power? What if they endure? It wouldn't be the first time that-_

He rid himself of all those thoughts. He had other more important things to be concerned right now. After all, there were still some inconveniences crawling around in the building. And he had to make sure to eliminate of all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Heave-ho!"

"Heave-ho!"

The castle was very quiet that morning. That was of course, ignoring the loud drill exercises that all of the minions were conducting inside of it. And yet, the loud shouts, laughs, and constant thumps against the walls he'd became accustomed to were missing.

The castle was rid of any sign of prominent _commotion_. Both the King and the young Master were off participating in their "Smash competition". And since the koopalings also were invited as "guests of honor, that meant he was in charge of the castle.

Unfortunately for them, they probably weren't going to see any action. After all this was one of the "Important" Tournaments, of whom Lord Bowser emphasized on more than any other.

In most occasions, the Smash tournaments caused no source of disturbance in the castle at all. Bowser, the Koopalings and Jr would simply return from them as fast as they left.

Apparently the _God_ responsible for the whole Smash Bros idea also was very resourceful and could return them back from whenever they were without a single minute passing since they left.

Ludwig had once told him that they could spend entire months in there, and still return home in an instant.

However, when it came to the "Important" tournaments this was not the case. This kind of events were somehow broadcast to a lot of different people in who knows where, all of whom his majesty wished to appeal, even though he'd probably never meet any of them.

Once, the single mentioning of an "Important" was enough to provoke him a migraine. With his father gone, the young prince provided more than enough trouble to ignore the fact of his departure.

It all changed once Jr received his first invitation letter. Surprisingly it invited not only him, but all seven of the Koopalings as well. He still remembered the big party Bowser made for his son when he got the news.

He enjoyed the brief respite quite a lot. But it definitely didn't pay for having to teach the young master the rules of the tournament…

* * *

_Bowser's Castle. Some time ago…_

"…you must understand that when joining the Super Smash Brothers as an official "smasher" you will participate in multiple tournaments for every season and-" Kamek cut off. Jr wasn't listening to anything he was saying.

Instead he kept glancing on an old paper which had images of all the veteran smashers from the last season not paying attention to anything else. A strong sense of deja vu washed over him.

"Young Master, are you sure you are paying attention to everything?"

"What?" Said Jr, visibly shocked. "O-oh, of course Kamek, I'm catching it all."

"Really?" Said Kamek with a grin on his face. "Well in that case, I'm sure that you won't have any trouble in listing the kind of matches that are present in each tournament. Right?"

"Oh. Hmm. Well… Uh… I…"

Kamek left out a sigh "Alright your youthfulness, listen. I know you are very exited, and I understand truly, but you must listen to me. This is-"

"Do I really have to Kamek?" Interrupted the young heir. "I Know some things you blabber are, _maybe_ a little important, but Dad has been in this thing in what seems like forever now.

"I'm well aware young master, but even your father was required to learn this rules at some point." And he was a _little_ most easy to teach.

"Ugh. Fine Kamek I'll listen. But It better help me win the grand prize!"

"With all due respect young master, do you even know what IS the Grand Prize?"

The expression in his face said it all. He didn't had even a grasp of what he was getting into.

_Like father like son._

This is going to be a long day…

* * *

The laboratory was letting out it's loud beeps as usual. This time however, they were a lot more intense.

It had been a week since the professor had began his new big scientific project. It had took him quite a long time to convince his "volunteers", but he had made a lot of progress in his new research.

All of his assistants had now left and he was left alone with the results of his first week of research. The data will hopefully help him in understanding the logic hidden behind the color of the Koopa shells, and how it affects the user.

Up in the middle of his table lies the parts of his soon to be newest invention. A device that will be able to change tho color of the shells of the koopas at will. This new invention will surely win him another award to the "Most Brilliant Mind of the Mushroom Kingdom".

It didn't matter that the device did not change the mentality of the owner, as he'd learned from his research. It still made up to be a decent device where he could invest in.

The professor was working on his project with his whole mind focused on assembling it. He in fact was so focused, that he barely managed to catch the loud beeps coming from one of his devises. Even if it was designed to be very loud. His computer had caught something. And it must be something very big, if the system acted like it went haywire.

The screen indicated a severe change in the calibration of the lab auto-telescope. He had decided to make it after the Dark Moon was restored into the sky of Evershade Valley. He'd made the telescope so he could keep an eye on the celestial body.

It would help him a lot being able to know if someone tried to do anything funny with it again. He couldn't allow the ghosts of the mansions to go berserk again.

However the entire system seemed to be failing. And in a horrific way. It was following an entire different pattern of what it was supposed to do. He had designed the telescope to follow the strongest flow of energy emanating in the skies.

The one thing emanating all that energy was supposed to always be the Dark Moon. If something was able to redirect the direction that the telescope was supposed to take, it meant that it was very strong.

The object in question was barely visible, as the screen kept blurring constantly in attempt to adjust to the new target.

When the screen cleansed it showed the image of some kind of matter falling form the sky. The professor could only elaborate on that it was a "Star Meteor" as they sometimes held enough energy to mess with his equipment.

But it required a large quantity of this to damage his telescope, like in the Star Festival. That meant that this rock contained an extraordinary amount of energy.

And yet, the weirdest thing about the object was that, seconds latter after being sighted it divided in two in what should be an impossible way, somehow launching itself in two halves to completely opposite ways. That meant that something or someone acted over it.

And that was a mystery that could simply not be left untouched. The professor studied the trajectory of both pieces and estimated their landing sites.

One had landed somewhere near the Dimble Woods and the other one…

The other piece had landed deep inside the borders of the Koopa Kingdom.

* * *

Every time that Bowser and his group left to the Smash competitions that didn't brought them back intermediately, a large part of the minions gathered to cheer them from the kingdom.

They used that big screen that was acquired the moment that Lord Bowser accepted being a smasher. And even though they already had such equipment, only that certain one could transmit the battles that meant that all the minions would gather in one room…

Thankfully he didn't had to suffer being squashed in the TV room. He could just see all of the fighting in the commodity of his personal studio thanks to his reliable crystal ball.

Well, that _would've_ been the case if he wasn't stuck in the throne room "taking care of the Kingdom" from a direct order from Bowser.

Apparently the Koopa Troop required some kind of leadership. Even though most of them would find themselves too busy watching him competing to bother about anything else in the castle.

And so he had to move his crystal ball in the throne room, where right now he was watching Bowser compete in a 4 way Free-for-all smash.

He was battling against that red haired swordsman Roy, that blue bird Falco, and a newcomer, some kind of skid kid. Viewing the battle in his crystal ball was kind of an inconvenience. He couldn't hear the announcer, watch the damage percentage… but at the end it gave him a show to enjoy alone.

Thankfully, what he saw didn't disappoint him. Like most of the matches, the fight was a very interesting thing to behold. Lord Bowser just got the upper hand against his competitors, launching them all off the stage "eliminating" them.

As they returned to the stage in their platforms, a voice called out to him entering the throne room. There, with his comically placed flagpole, one of the minion leaders: captain goomba walked over to him.

It was weird to see a minion outside of the "TV room" when Lord Bowser had a match, especially one as enthusiastic and loyal as this one.

"Sir Kamek, there is something urgent I must tell you about." Greeted the captain as he came to him.

"I figured. It must be urgent if you left from watching a match." Noted kamek.

"Tell me about it." The captain said absentmindedly. "It was just getting interesting too..."

"Ahem" Kamek spoke. "And what exactly is so urgent, hmm?"

"O-oh right" The goomba spluttered "The thing…"

For the minion that had saved Bowser and the Minions from catastrophe, he was still an airhead.

"Well, apparently there was something falling down from the sky very close to the castle"

"And what is so important about this one?. It doesn't seen abnormal at all." Kamek pondered "It's probably a meteor of some sort. Those tend to land around here sometimes."

"Well the problem is that when this thing landed, the screen that we were using to observe the match just, went off."

_Interesting_. That certainly is no normal star bit. If it could damage the TV in the castle, then it probably was quite potent.

"Very well captain. I want you to go to the crash sire and retrieve whatever fell from the sky to me, alright?"

"Right now?!" said the goomba in distraught.

"Is there a problem?"

"Um, no, not at all" sighed the captain. _Aww man! I even had some popcorn ready… _

For toads, the word adventure was the same as the word danger. It was no secret that most toads prefer remaining safe and comfortable in the places they had grown accustomed with.

However, for some toads, adventuring also meant the possibilities of exploring new rare and exiting things. This was the mentality of the now worldwide famous Captain Toad. His exploits were admired and respected through all toadkind.

It was this that lead to the increase of toad merchants and explorers. Who, inspired by the bold toad, also embarked in adventures.

That kind of toads were now many, but few could compare their braveness with the two toads who had aided the Mario Brothers in their constant struggle to rescue the princess. And right now, those two toads were eagerly leaving Peach's Castle in a mission.

Both these toads lived the lives of adventurers. But when the time came, they had to report to the castle and fulfill their duty as it's protectors.

Ever since they had teamed up with the Mario Bros and rescued the princess, a huge wave of popularity had befallen the now dubbed "Toad Bros": Bucken-Berry and Ala-Gold.

Unlike the Mario and Luigi, this two weren't actually brothers. Just good friends. And since they both had quite "exotic" names, even for toads, they just called them Blue and Yellow toad.

They may not be the most creative of nicknames, but they served their purpose.

Their popularity was such, that the princess herself had decided to appointment them as Royal knights.

They were now almost technically the princess "bodyguards", almost like the Mario Bros. But since she and the Mario Bros were attending their Smash tournament, they were on a vacation.

Even so, this time there was something important to report back at the castle. Ever since a meteor landing was sighted recently, many folks had told them about some… weird stuff happening.

Since is a meteor, the most adequate for the job was Captain Toad. But since the treasure tracker was probably very far in his quest for adventure, they had to go and check it out.

Toad town was as lively as always. Even more so, since many were "celebrating" the smash tournament.

Yes. Celebrating. The toads were lacking in many things, but sport fever wasn't one of them.

You just had to see all the different sports events that they held: Football, baseball, tennis, golf… The most popular one is the kart racing of course, but the smash tournament didn't fall short.

And, as always, the ones that were participating in those events were no other their most talented individuals. The Mario Bros, the princess, Yoshi, DK… Bowser, and many others.

And while most of the people in the Mushroom Kingdom tend to supports their "champions", if they have no other choice, they don't doubt in cheering for the "enemy".

The fact that the Koopa king had some "fans" in the toads was both funny and frightening. Then again, they only supported him on the sports things. Nothing else.

Right now in fact, the central plaza was holding a match in that very moment. And although tempting, they couldn't take the luxury to observe. They had a job to do.

Even so, the plaza was filled with toads and other folk, many holding flags and whatnot. So making who was fighting was easy. Daisy, princess of Sarasaland and a newcomer in smash, was up there in the big screen, fighting against the other smashers.

But in the corner of the plaza, also in the exit next to them, a small group stands out. There, accompanied with what had to be his toad assistants, professor E. Gadd was unmistakably standing.

"Can't we really just stay a little longer?" A toad bickered. "It won't take long I promise"

"Yeah, besides, that meteor isn't going to go anywhere right?" Another added.

"Criminy! We already lost to much time prepping the equipment." The professor said irritated. "If someone were to take contact with the meteor before we can, that would be a catastrophe!."

The toads and the professor kept bickering about what to do. _Meteor? Could they be talking about our __objective._As Blue glanced to his partner, his eyes said he had the same idea.

They nodded to each other and approached the professor. "Excuse me, professor E. Gadd?" Yellow saluted.

The man turned to greet him and fixed his glasses. "Ah, hello there! How can I help you want young feller?

"Well my name is Ala-Gold and this is Bucken-Berry" Yellow introduced them. "Have you perhaps heard about the "Toad Bros?"

The assistant jumped surprised. "Wait, that's you?!"

"Yep, that's us." Blue said.

"Of course I heard of ya, you are friends with my friend Luigi and his brother Mario right?" Said the professor.

"Yes we are,. And, not to be rude of anything, but we just happened to hear your discussion and-"

The professor cut Yellow. "I'm very sorry you heard that sonny, but my assistants here wanted to delay our expedition to see the smash match. How many times do I have to repeat myself? I don't pay you to be goofing around."

"You still haven't given me last month paycheck…" Muttered one toad.

"If I may, can you tell us what is this expedition about?" Asked Blue.

"Well you see sonny, a strange meteor that had readings I had never seen before just landed in a forest not too far" The professor explained.

"Really? How… _strange_ is this meteor?" Inquired Yellow.

"A lot I tell you. When it landed, my equipment went completely bonkers!" Said excitedly the professor. "Why'd you ask sonny?"

"Well sir, Master Toadstool sent us to investigate a strange meteor that had been causing unusual problems close by. And we think that our meteor is the same one you want to see" Explained Blue.

The professor chuckled. "Ain't that some luck huh, sonny? Well, why don't you accompany us then?"

"It would be our pleasure professor" Said Yellow.

Both assistants faces lit up "Really? You'll accompany us?"

"Not If you stay here watching that darned tournament" E. Gadd said. "Come on. Let's not lose any more time!" And he marched out of the town.

"Hey wait for us!" The assistants called. "Man, I can't believe I've meet both the Mario AND the Toad Bros"

Yellow and Blue looked at each other and followed after them. Blue took a glance at the giant screen again. _That match is __probably__ more interesting. But __at least__ this __little trip __wont be boring…_

* * *

_Author's Note: If anyone is wondering, Captain goomba comes from the Mario & Luigi series. The characters of Blue and Yellow are supposed to be the toads in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. Wii U._


	4. Chapter 4

__Hello everyone and sorry for the long absence from this story. To cut straight to the point, another big personal project took almost all of the time I had planned to write this ____story____. I also lost some of my files containing the new chapters.__

__But after all that time I finally was able to finish the project and this chapter. I will continue posting chapters more often now. I hope you enjoy reading them, and please leave a review to let me know your opinions.__

* * *

The alarm clock went off, roughly interrupting his sleep. Those cursed alarms were absolutely NO way designed for a king. If he regretted one thing about being a smasher, was that he missed the good treatment that his subjects gave him.

Waking up with the sound of that horrendous thing was atrocious comparing to waking up with a good breakfast in bed, served by his loyal waddle dees.

It was just another day in the Smash Tournament. The only exception being that it was a free day, and so there weren't any matches held. Sadly, that didn't mean that he could simply stay in bed all day, tempting as it sounded. He had things to do.

The king gets up from his bed, shaking his laziness off. He took direction on to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed all of its content. Eating the food without preparing it first as something he had to come by when he was stripped off his servants.

And while breakfast was served in the cafeteria, it was to much of a bother to go there and grab it. After all he was a king, and kings decided were they had breakfast.

He exited the kitchen and sat down in a couch in the living room. The floor was filled with pieces of litter and food crumbs, some accumulating in various piles.

Dedede always went to train with his fellow smashers later in the day, so he had a lot of time to rest in the meantime.

There was not a lot to do however, more than watch the TV and enjoy his 'breakfast'. It wasn't what you would picture a king doing in his morning, but Dedede certainly enjoyed it.

"I hope you haven't forgotten the fighting practice that you promised to attend." Exclaimed a deep voice.

The king was startled for a moment. Turning around he found the glowing eyed of his masked friend Meta Knight, standing on top of a counter.

"I don't understand how you manage to sneak up to my place like that" Said Dedede returning to his meal.

Meta Knight signaled his surroundings "And I don't understand how you can live in this dump you've made" Meta Knight scoffed "Aren't you supposed to be a king?"

"You know the cleaning service only comes one day a week" Responded Dedede irritated. "And I'm to busy to clean it myself."

"Busy doing what? Eating more?" Dedede couldn't see it, but he just knew that beneath that mask there was a huge smile.

"You wanted to remember me of our practice lessons later right? Well if you don't have anything left to say, I wish to resume with my meal."

Even though they were good friends, the masked knight was an expertin getting on his nerves.

The knight just shook his head. "As I thought. You completely forgot that we agreed to practice earlier"

"We did? Why?"

"Chrom and Lucina wished to spend time with Marth this afternoon, so we moved today's practice to the morning" Explained the knight. "So you better get ready quickly. You're always the cause of us starting late"

Dedede grunted and cleaned his clothes. "Hmph. Fine, fine. Just wait one sec' wile I get my stuff ready."

The knight nodded and left. Dedede headed for the 'garage' in his apartment where he kept all of the things he brought back from home. His drums, masks, etc. And in the center of them all stood his trusty hammer, his preferred weapon.

As he grabbed it, he spotted the terminal in the garage. It was a device that allowed him to communicate to Castle Dedede. All of the fighters had these, Meta Knight and Kirby included. But Meta Knight's communicated with his battleship the Halberd and Kirby probably didn't use his at all.

He quickly checked if he had any messages. He had told the waddle dees to tell them if anything strange happened in his absence. The waddle dees aren't weak, but in a tough situation they aren't that reliable either.

Dedede turned of the terminal. Since he is usually training, sleeping or hanging out with his friends the waddle dees tend to send him the messages somewhat early.

But since there was nothing now, there probably wasn't going to be anything else later. He left the room and headed out. There Meta Knight waited for him, cleaning his sword.

"All right. I'm ready. Let's go." Dedede exclaimed.

Meta Knight sheathed his sword and followed behind him. Like is usual from him, he acquired a silent pose while they walked.

He was like this almost every time. In the outside at first glance, he gave the appearance of a silent, composed and ruthless warrior. But behind that mask hid the face of a gentle soul and kind friend.

They made their way without any sort of talk. The knight didn't normally start any, and the king was still shaking the feeling of laziness, eventually reaching the training grounds.

The ample walls that surrounded it were completely white, but also decorated like a room of his castle. Elegant ant and stunning. The floor however, had a completely different design that the walls.

In it, the same technology that was used in the super dome allowed for that specific area to change itself to anything else. But only the ground, as unlike it's brother, anything else was to big.

It seemed as if Meta Knight's efforts had not been for naught, as they were the first ones to arrive there.

Behind them another group made it's way inside. Dedede saw Lucina, Roy and Robin enter, accompanied by Lucina's father, Chrom.

The man fit perfectly the image of a warrior king. He was tall and sturdy like Ike, and carried himself in a royal manner like Marth and Lucina did. He however looked more social and approachable.

"King Dedede, Sir Meta Knight, allow me to properly intrude you to my father: Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse" Lucina introduced her father as if he was some kind of trophy.

"Greetings to you both. It's a pleasure to finally being able to meet in not life threatening circumstances." Chrom bowed. "I forgot to thank you for taking such good care of Lucina."

"Now, now. There's no need for such formality". Dedede patted him in the back and laughed. "After all we've already know each other like good friends, right?"

"He's right. Lucina and Robin had told us much about you." Meta Knight responded cordially. "I hope we can connect without any unfortunate _events_ happening"

Dedede smirked. Watching the usually closed off knight act so friendly with so many people would've been a miracle before, but now he became so sociable around others, that the old, cold Meta Knight seemed a thing of the past.

"Shall we begin the training then?" Asked Meta knight.

"I have to say, this is my first time training here, so I'm not really prepared to whatever thing we're doing." Chrom scratched his head.

"Don't worry Chrom. Think of it like the training we used to do in Ylisse." Encouraged Robin.

"Then unless it resembles Frederick Fanatical Fitness hour, I think I'll be alright" _The what now? _

"In that case why don't you go first father?"

"Are you sure Lucina? I don't want to bother this much in my first training session."

"Nonsense!" Dedede said "In fact, what if I'm the one to spar with you first, eh?"

Chrom smirked. "I can't deny such request now can I? Very well. I accept."

"Now that's the spirit of a smasher! Let's do it."

They both entered the training court and everyone else gathered outside. Lucina was almost jumping from excitement. Robin stepped up and said:

"Before you start, want me to explain again how the fighting here goes Chrom?"

"I never fully understood them" Chrom admitted with a grin "So yes."

"Well as I told you before, a powerful _energy_ exists in here. Master Hand creates it and uses it on all of us smashers. It prevents us from suffering major injuries while fighting. Even outside of this world"

That's right. Even if he slashed his sword directly at him, or if he received a wallop from his hammer, he would only get launched to the air.

Dedede, Meta Knight and Kirby technically had this "power" in their own world. Weird really, but it seemed like they were among the only ones that did. So they didn't really question it.

"However, the damage you receive still affects you. So does the pain of being hurt, and while it's mitigated somewhat, it's very much there. And if you take to much, you'll end up as a "trophy."

That was different. When he got beat up in his world he just got tired and black out. Meta Knight once said something about _power _and _energy_; but it didn't help him in defeating Kirby, so he didn't listen.

The trophies, that were also a gift from Master Hand, turned them into that solid state instead. And having the ability to help allies recover so quickly or suffer no damage happened to be were quite helpful.

Or would be if Mater Hand allowed them to make use of them outside the Smash Grounds. The god was very strict with how he used his power.

That didn't stop their enemies however…

"I think we can both agree to don't turning each other to a trophy when training. I'm not a fan of the experience."

"We never do that in our training Chrom" Robin answered. "Besides, when you receive a lot of damage here you'll just be sent flying."

"If that's the case, I think I'm ready" Chrom unsheathed his sword and took a stance "I'm ready"

Dedede also readied himself, gripping his hammer with both hands.

"Alright, you'll begin on the count of three." Robin returned to the others. "Ready… three, two, one, and… go!"

Chrom charged directly at him in a similar way Lucina did. His sword tilted on one hand. Dedede had both the size and the strength advantage, so he charged in too.

He readied to attack as Chrom approached him. When he entered his range, he gave a small hop directly at him, and threw himself on the ground to cover more space, like he usually did.

Chrom avoided his attack, easily moving to his side and giving him a powerful slash.

Though his attack was strong, the penguin king shucked it off easily. He quickly got up and smashed the ground with all of his might.

The powerful fall shake on the ground launched Chrom backwards. Unfazed, he launched himself again against him slashing an uppercut. He attempted to activate his shield, but Chrom sword hits faster and punched him out of it.

He launched him another swing of his hammer, but Chrom avoided it with ease, hitting him instead.

The unfair trade of blows continued to repeat itself. Dedede attempted to hit Chrom with any attack, but he avoided them and punished him for it.

Dedede, now with a higher damage percentage analyzed his situation. Chrom seemed to be able to predict his every move, or at he very least, always managed to avoid them. Attacking him in close proximity was then a bad idea, as he retaliated all of his advances.

And so, he launched out of there, high in the air, putting as much distance in the jump as he could. Luckily the roof was not a problem, being double the size of his jump.

The floor crumbled a little from his landing. Immediately after that, Dedede rummaged inside his coat. Nothing big would've fit in there. But Mater Hand allowed him to bring out some of his 'Gordos' in battle; and make them appear out of thin air by just focusing on it.

He pulled out one and threw it at Chrom. The shrunk Gordo regaining it's original size as it was been thrown.

It was a good throw, but Chrom deflected it easily with his sword. Even so, Dedede had already launched multiple more at him.

Chrom avoided them, deflected them and advanced to him. As he got close enough Dedede jumped once again, but this time, he aimed at Chrom.

Unfortunately the body slam was quite slow even for him, and Chrom backedout from the hit zone easily.

When he landed, Dedede saw Chrom charge at him once again. But this time he managed to parry the attack with his hammer. And grabbed a hold of Chrom by his shoulder.

Dedede dropped his hammer aside and got a hold of Chrom with his other hand, and then smacked Chrom with his head. He attempted to get away, but instead Dedede released from his grip and before he could recover, picked up his hammer and bashed him as hard as he could.

After finally getting some hits in, Dedede wiped his sweat from his forehead. "Puff, that sure was thought. You are pretty good at this huh?"

Chrom abandoned his attack stance. "I wouldn't say that, I'm certain I just was lucky." He relaxed a little. "Besides, I possessed the advantage of having quite the quantity of knowledge about you."

"He he he. Really now?"

"I've observed your movements and attacks back home when you competed against Robin and Lucina. And both of them were very detailed in describing their opponents. Robin especially."

Robin smirked and shrugged. "Well you always asked a lot of details Chrom."

"But we also inquired about you from Robin and Lucina." Said Meta Knight. "So we aren't exactly unaware of your abilities"

"And everyone saw your strength firsthand when we fought against Galeem father." Chirped Lucina.

"Whenever you posses an advantage or not, you shouldn't drop your guard. I might just end up having a comeback."

"Worry not. I'm well aware of your skills" Chrom readied himself again. "Shall we continue then?"

Dedede took his hammer on one hand "Alright. Let's go!"

* * *

"Good morning denizens of Dreamland! This is Waddle Dee, here with news from the Smash Tournament! We're live from the outsides of Dedede's Castle, were the tournament is being broadcasted…"

The TV showed a Waddle Dee with a red tie talking about the latest matches in the insanely popular Smash Bros tournament show.

The people of Dreamland may not care too much about the way the King ruled the country. Or the fact the king didn't make an effort to actually _rule_ at all… But one thing they did care is how well he and all the other fighter performed in their matches.

And ever since then, business has been blooming for Chanel PPP. The number one news channel in all of dreamland, and also the ONLY news channel in all of Dreamland. And Popstar too for that matter.

"… And now, we're bringing even more opinions about this years smash event. This and more after this break."

The TV entered a commercial break. Some people from the mob watching left to continue their own business, while the rest continued observing the products on screen.

The screen showcased a grand variety of items from their various sponsors. All of them distributed by the New Haltmann Works Company.

President Susie, the CEO and owner of the Company, was a frequent visitor of the planet. And she was visiting the castle right now.

Bandana Dee peeked back at Susie, who was talking with Magolor. Both of them usually came here thanks to the Smash Tournaments. Both being very busy people, could not waste their time in Dreamland as they once could.

"… Well, it was nice to spend some time here, but I'm afraid I have to make my leave" Susie clasped her hands. "I have a lot of business meetings now that the Tournaments are back"

"I understand you. It's almost a miracle I don't have any Important events myself." Magolor nodded.

"It was nice having you here for a while. Were are you heading now Susie" Bandana Dee asked.

"I'm actually going to have a meting with Master Hand himself. I'll probably will also go and see Kirby and the others while I'm there." Susie took out a control and pressed some button on it. Her mech suit landed in the castle's garden and Susie made haste to get on it.

She activated her visor, pressed more buttons, and her mech engines powered up.

Bandana Dee screamed so that she could hear him over the loud engines loud roars. "Bye Susie! Say hi to the King, Kirby and Meta Knight for us, please!"

"Of course!"

"Make sure not to frighten poor Meta Knight too much!" Magolor joined in.

Susie giggled. "I'll try my best."

And with just pressing another button, her mech took off into space. The shortwave launching dust to Bandana Dee's eyes.

Her mech once was more gentle and slow in the way it took off. But now she just launches off out in a flash.

Bandana Dee rubbed his eyes. "Jeez. She is always in such a hurry isn't she? She didn't even had time for a cup of tea."

Magolor nodded. "Yeah… She's been nothing but work since she re-opened her company"

"You're not going out to work too, are you?" Magolor used to stay around like almost everyone else, but he also was good at leaving to work on a project.

"Not really. I've haven't taken on any projects as of late." He paced around the castle. "That doesn't seem to be the case for everyone else. I've been meaning to ask but, apart from you, I actually haven't seen anyone else."

"I think most of them all traveling around Popstar. And I remember being told that the other were in somewhere away of Dreamland right now."

"I hope they return here soon. Viewing the tournament is much more fun here with everyone."

"Well they should be returning here soon. But while we wait we should enjoy the festival's events." This is technically the only day of the week were no matches were contested.

"I will certainly take on your o-huh?" The device Magolor carried around started to give a signal.

Magolor took his tablet device and Bandana Dee peeked over his shoulder. "What was that?"

"Huh. I detected a strong energy spike just now." He looked around. "I wonder what could have that be…"

"Couldn't it have been Susie's takeoff that it registered?"

Magolor looked puzzled. "I know for a fact that Susie's Business Suit doesn't release as much energy as this when it takes off"

Bandana Dee scratched his head. "It could just be a malfunction"

Magolor inspected the data once more. "I wonder…"

* * *

"Could you please give me a piece of strawberry shortcake?"

This group of shoppers all tourists. The waddle dee owner and cashier of the bakery had eyes that analyzed customer for years, so his intuition was very advanced. The cameras and bags could pass off as local, buy it gave them away.

Folk from all around Popstar gathered in Dreamland, the Castle and villages being busting with activity. From game booths to food stalls business boomed when the Smash events were held.

It really was the most action that Popstar could ever get. Except when the planet got attacked or occupied. Thankfully, that only happens from time to time, so there is no need to worry.

The baker handled out the slice of cake. The tourist payed him and left with a gentle farewell to join with his two partners.

The tourist trio was conformed of two waddle dees and a waddle doo. Both waddle dees had now food in one hand: Cotton candy and the slice of strawberry shortcake.

"Hey guys look what I got here. The guy that sold me the cotton candy gave it to me!"

One waddle dee showed off a star shaped thing to his two friends. At first glance it looked very similar at the photos of their planet from space.

"Oooh. It's pretty cool" The friend waddle dee inspected it. "What is it?"

"It's a little trinket that fell on the cotton candy machine when he was making mine. It got stuck in it so he gave it to me."

"I see. It does have a very interesting design."

The waddle doo of the group took another peek at the thing. He was pretty sure that it hadn't been a heart inside the star.

"I know right?" The one who owned it continued. "It very complex too"

As the two waddle dees talked about the "trinket" the waddle doo took another glance to inspect it.

When he had watched it first, it almost looked like a star-shaped rock. To be fair that had only been a quick glance. But now the more he looked at it, the more things it seemed to have. It didn't have any inscriptions last time, nor he remembered seeing a key chain.

"Also when I hold it I feel… well, um, how to say it…" The artifact owner searched for a correct word.

"Lighter?" The other one answered. Like he'd read his mind.

"Yeah. That!" The owner took the little key chain back.

_Is it even a key chain? No it has to be one._

"Can I see it for one sec?" The waddle doo grabbed the key chain and inspected it.

Everything his friends had said was real. It was really complex, and cool. And he did feel lighter. Like some invisible weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I don't think this is any normal key chain" He told his friend.

"Key chain? I thought it was a badge!"

"Really? Cause I saw it as a Key chain too." The other waddle dee joined in.

"Now that you say it… it is totally a key chain." He squinted his eyes, as if trying to look closer to it. "I could have sworn it was a badge. Well, guess I was wrong then."

He pocketed the key chain and continued, the others two following closely. He took anther "bite" of his cotton candy. He really couldn't put his head on why, but it tasted better.

* * *

"That was one hell of a match Chrom. Are all members of Math's lineage good fighter?" Dedede chuckled and shook Chrom's hand.

He and Chrom had fought two times, and he had lost on both occasions. At least he had fared a lot better the second time.

Chrom seemed embarrassed. "Is that so? I must admit I didn't expect to do so well at first. You weren't holding back on purpose, were you?"

"He he he. I see Lucina must've gotten her humbleness from you. And her fighting abilities too. Both things must run in the family eh?"

After the match, Chrom stopped to catch a breath and talk with Robin and a very exited Lucina. If someone didn't knew any better they would have mistaken Lucina with an enticed teenager.

"Should we end the training sessions for today?" Robin suggested. "I think that your match was more than enough for today."

"I agree with Robin. It's the first free day we've got. If it's alright with you father, we should take a visit to the attractions in the town."

"Well if you both say so. As long as you show me around. I've been there with Lucina a few times and scarcely got to see anything"

"In that case, let us accompany you too" Meta Knight offered.

They all exited the training grounds. No one else had come to practice, most of them being at the cafeteria, their rooms or the town.

As they made their way down however, someone rapidly made it's way to them. Chrom recognized him as the angel that served under Palutena, the "Goddess of Light".

Chrom hadn't exchanged more than a few words with the angel and his goddess when they had fought together against Galeem and Dharkon, but Robin had told him various things about them.

Apparently the angel didn't know how to read, and so Robin had helped teaching him to do so. He also had a dark doppelganger that struck Chrom as the rebellious type. And what surprised Chrom the most was the fact that neither of them could fly on their own.

The angel Pit sprinted to them and spoke. "Robin! Lady Palutena and Master Hand called for both you and Chrom. They both say it's super important." The angel's peppy and chipper personality showing itself as clear as day.

"Really? Did they say what matter requires such urgency?" Chrom crossed his arms.

"No they didn't. But they did say that it was very serious" The angel stroked his chin.

Both gods didn't share much more in common other than being gods, but they did work together in various matters thanks to this fact.

"Well, if they're both so eager to see us better not to keep them waiting." Robin placed a hand on the angels shoulder. "Lead the way Pit."

"I suppose we will be seeing around later then." Dedede said.

"Can I accompany you father? Or would that be a bother for you and Robin?" Lucina asked, ever so polite.

Chrom and Robin accepted Lucina and the four of them parted together to meet with the pair of gods. In the meantime Dedede and Meta Knight parted together.

Dedede spoke first "Anyways I'm starving" He rubbed his belly and pointed at the cafeteria for the smashers. "So… wanna grad some grub at the cafe?"

He didn't actually gave him a choice, and was practically dragging him to get there.

In the end it was just another day in the Smash Tournament.


End file.
